


【scraves】如何治愈一只受伤的帕西瓦尔

by Ma_Festal_Cry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Festal_Cry/pseuds/Ma_Festal_Cry





	【scraves】如何治愈一只受伤的帕西瓦尔

An Injured Percival And How to Cure Him

 

纽特从未想到，他再一次登上前往美国的渡轮的时机竟会这么快到来。

 

“呃，蒂娜……好久不见。嗯，实际上也不是那么久。”纽特有些局促地看着前来接应的黑发女巫，他一下船就看见她混在渡口前等待的人群里，意料之外的再会让他有点不知道该如何寒暄，“按照约定，我本该在再次见面的时候把那本书给你，但现在……你知道，距离它完成还得有一段时间。”

 

“先别管那个了。”蒂娜拉上他逆着人潮涌动的方向快步走去，“我现在立刻带你去医院，格雷夫斯部长正在那里等着——我是说真正的那一位。”

 

挤在码头的混乱人群被轮船鸣响的汽笛吸引去了视线，在无人注意的一瞬间，女巫带着异乡的来客从渡口的偏僻角落里迅速地消失了。

 

“很高兴你能到这里来，斯卡曼德先生。”

 

赛拉菲娜·皮克科瑞走上前来，礼貌性地向他伸出手。纽特赶紧蹭了蹭大衣，握住这个曾经见过几面的美国魔法国会会长的手。

 

“如你所见，格雷夫斯现在的状况并不乐观。”病房外，透过窗口可以看到有人正躺在病床上，“对我们来说，能够活着找到他就已经是一个奇迹。但以目前的医疗水平来看，后续面临的治疗又将是一大难题——MACUSA方面当然也希望他能尽快好转，可为此我们需要一位优秀的魔药学家的协助。”

 

“噢，是的，大致情况我已经从你们的来信中了解到了。”纽特吸了吸鼻子，“虽然我不是医生，但如果有什么需要的地方，我很乐意效劳。”

 

“你不必谦虚，斯卡曼德先生。我从其他德高望重的巫师处听说你对魔法生物学非常熟悉，是位不可多得的人才。更何况，蒂娜也曾在我面前大力赞赏过你在治疗那位麻鸡时所展现出来的优异的魔药学水准。”

 

一旁的黑发女巫不自在地挪了挪脚步，似乎想反驳些什么，但最终并没有说出口。

 

“呃……谢谢您的夸赞。”纽特的视线在蒂娜和皮克科瑞主席之间来回转了两下，“如果能够帮助到格雷夫斯先生的话，我想我可以提供一些关于这些生物的经验。”

 

“非常感谢你的慷慨。但事实上，不仅如此……除此之外，我们还有一个不情之请。”

 

“嗯……是什么？”

 

纽特睁着眼睛等待国会主席的下文，就连站在一旁的蒂娜也不禁变得严肃了起来。

 

“在营救格雷夫斯期间，我们曾遭遇过来自黑魔法的袭击。直到现在，格林德沃的人马仍旧在搜寻格雷夫斯的下落，并不断企图对我们发起攻击。”皮克科瑞看着纽特的眼睛，“我们猜想，这是因为他在被关押期间了解到了格林德沃军队的某些机密。但以格雷夫斯现在的状态，我们无法对他进行摄神取念，或是用别的手段要求他更多地配合我们的调查。”

 

魔法国会的主席用恳切的目光望着拎皮箱的英国人：“斯卡曼德先生，因此，希望你能了解，在格雷夫斯的身体能够恢复之前，对MACUSA来说保护他的人身安全是必要的。国会的医院并不足够安全，任何人都有可能顺藤摸瓜地找到这里来。我们希望能有一个隐蔽的地点——同时足够安全，能够给格雷夫斯提供治疗并安置他一段时间。直到格林德沃余党的攻击被平息，或是他的身体完全恢复为止。”

 

“哦……我想这样的考虑非常合理。”纽特思考了一下，“不过，这样的地方在哪呢？”

 

“就在这里。”国会的主席说道。

 

“这里？美国魔法国会的医院？可是您刚才说……”

 

“噢，仁慈的路易斯啊。”蒂娜心急地翻了个白眼，“箱子，纽特。你的箱子！”

 

看到黑发女巫直截了当地望着自己的皮箱，纽特这才恍然大悟。

 

“你的意思是说，要把格雷夫斯先生藏在我的手提箱里？像神奇动物那样？”

 

“我们的希望正是如此，斯卡曼德先生。”皮克科瑞回答道，“如果你不介意的话。”

 

“呃，当然不介意。实际上，这么做确实比较隐蔽。”纽特将食指的关节轻抵着嘴唇，一边思考一边说道，“而且，在箱子里我也可以制作治疗所需的魔药，要照顾格雷夫斯先生的话这样或许更加方便。”

 

“你还可以带着你的箱子回到英国去。”一旁的蒂娜开口，“以现在的状况，我们不可能光明正大地把格雷夫斯部长转移到别的地方。所以让他藏在你的箱子里前往英国大概是最能避人耳目的选择——就像你当初偷渡你的那些神奇动物那样。”

 

“那不是偷渡！”棕色卷发的男巫反驳。

 

“事实上，我们已经和你的哥哥忒修斯·斯卡曼德取得了联系。”皮克科瑞主席对纽特说道，“他答应我们，等你回到英国时，他会在那边接应你和格雷夫斯。所以斯卡曼德先生，你只需要把这只手提箱安全地带到英国的土地上去，就算帮了MACUSA一个大忙了。”

 

“我明白了，主席女士。”纽特向国会主席微微颔首，“我会尽我所能保证格雷夫斯部长安全到达目的地的。”

 

“请容我代表美国魔法国会感谢你的慷慨帮助，斯卡曼德先生。”

 

“您不必客气，我只是做了我该做的事。”

 

纽特看着医护人员们正在谨慎地使用魔法，设法将仍在昏睡中的格雷夫斯搬运进他箱子内的房间里。

 

“他刚刚经历过一场手术。他们给他用了麻醉药，所以大概还要再昏睡上几个小时。”

 

待在他旁边的蒂娜向他解释道。国会主席方才已经因为公务离开了，现在医院的走道里除了医护人员之外就只有他和蒂娜两个人。

 

“纽特，我希望你知道，我们真的很感谢你的帮忙……要知道，你其实不必非要帮我们的。这不是你的义务。”

 

看着略带歉意的黑发女巫，纽特安慰地笑了笑。

 

“没关系的，蒂娜。这是我自愿的。”他的视线转向忙前忙后的医务人员，“毕竟对我来说，格雷夫斯先生也不是陌生人。如果我的能力能够起到作用，我当然不会坐视不理。”

 

“可你甚至没有真正地见过格雷夫斯部长。”蒂娜略带担忧地看着纽特的侧脸。

 

“现在我见过了啊。”

 

纽特看了一眼正在被轻缓地转移进箱子里的格雷夫斯，转过头对蒂娜眨了眨眼。

 

看到他闪闪发亮的眼睛，黑发女巫终于无奈地放松似地笑出声来。

 

将纽特送上渡轮之后，蒂娜就带着担心的神色与他告别了。纽特保证了下次再见面的时候一定会将说好的书带给她，然后便按着船票上所写的位置找进了他船上的客房里。

 

轮船的客房并不大，不过是单人间，这对纽特来说倒方便了许多。他把手上的两个箱子放在床上——其中一个是奎妮和雅各布托蒂娜带给他的，里面装满了各种各样以神奇动物为造型灵感的西点。他从箱子里找到了一个嗅嗅模样的小面包，一口咬下去发现里面居然还像圣诞布丁那样藏着一枚小硬币。纽特不禁拿着那枚硬币笑了出来。

 

鉴于现在的格雷夫斯应该还在药效期间沉睡，纽特决定不去箱子里打扰他。一边吃着可能会让自己变得和雅各布一样胖的甜甜的小面包，他一边翻阅着从美国那边拿来的格雷夫斯的治疗档案和药物资料。不可否认，国会主席之前在他面前使用的那个词——“奇迹”，是毫不夸张的。难以想象格雷夫斯究竟经历了怎样的遭遇，他刚被发现的时候简直是千疮百孔——其中大量的伤似乎是由于逃亡和与黑巫师对抗而造成的，这又使来自赫奇帕奇的男巫不得不暗自赞叹这位安全部长的勇敢与坚毅。

 

在对格雷夫斯所受的创伤和之前的治疗有了足够的了解之后，纽特开始躺在床上思考起后续的治疗方案。美国魔法国会的前期治疗做得很好，再加上现在有了他箱子里那些神奇动物的帮忙，纽特相信受伤的安全部长最终一定能够恢复健康。前往英国的航行还要在这片汪洋大海上持续一段时间，配合好药物治疗的话，等到了英国应该就可以放心地把大部分的事情交给忒修斯了。一边思考着这些事，在渡轮航行的轻柔晃动中，纽特不知不觉进入了梦乡。

 

第二天早上，当他醒来之后，纽特先到船舱外看了看。今天的天气不错，轮船航行的状态很好，船上的人们友好地交谈，餐厅有烟熏鸡胸肉三明治供应。他满意地回到自己的房间里，上好锁，并谨慎地对门锁施了一个咒语。然后他拿出他的手提箱，在地面上打开。

 

接着，身形修长的男巫熟练且迅速地以不可思议的方式钻进了手提箱中。上了锁的客房内很快变得空无一人。

 

穿着皮靴的脚一踩到箱内空间的木质地面上，纽特就开始寻找他的客人。这并不太困难，因为这位客人身上的特殊气质，使得他与这间灰扑扑、乱糟糟、朴实无华甚至可以说是简陋的屋子显得格格不入。纽特很快就在墙角的床铺上发现了他——昨夜躺在上面沉睡的魔法安全部部长此时已经醒来，正倚靠在床头上阅读着一本魔法书。

 

“早上好，斯卡曼德先生。”

 

似乎是注意到纽特的出现，格雷夫斯将目光从手中的书上移开。他一松开抓着书脊的修长手指，那本书就像是一只鸟一样，立刻呼扇着两侧的书页飞向一旁的桌子，工整地将自己合上后摆放在了桌面的空位上。

 

“真是一个美好的早晨，对吗？”

 

魔法安全部部长的嘴角弯起了一个微小的友善的弧度。

 

纽特的视线有些无措在他身上打转了一秒。

 

“是的……一个迷人的早晨。”最终他说。

 

“别担心，皮克科瑞主席已经向我解释过你的事了。”他注视着纽特的眼睛，“我很抱歉之前让你和你的朋友蒙受灾难，同时也感谢你愿意向我们伸出援手——无论是抓捕格林德沃的时候，还是现在。”

 

“不，这只是些举手之劳。”纽特挠挠头，随后他的眼睛注意到格雷夫斯身上的伤口，“……再说，之前的事都是格林德沃的错，所以也不必向我道歉，这不是您的责任。”

 

然而对方摇了摇头。

 

“身为魔法安全部的部长，这当然是我的责任。”

 

对话里所隐藏着的一些不太愉快的回忆，使得双方都不由自主陷入一阵微妙的沉思中。立刻察觉到这一点的英国男巫急忙试图找些什么话题来打破这种僵化的气氛。

 

“呃……对了，来点喝的怎么样？”他显得有点过度热情地开始翻箱倒柜，“我看看……我们这里有比利威格虫的螫针泡制的甜酒，放了伤心虫糖蜜的紫苏汁，还有用火灰蛇蛋液制作的蛋奶，以及加了弗洛伯黏虫分泌液的莴苣糊……您想喝点什么？”

 

安全部长颇为担忧地考虑了一下。

 

“……我想还是算了。谢谢你的好意，斯卡曼德先生。”

 

“叫我纽特就可以。”

 

年轻的动物学家露出明快的笑容。

 

“嗯，纽特……说起来你用过早餐了吗？比起饮品，我想一些食物在早晨会是不错的选择。”

 

“啊，对了！我都忘了应该先吃早餐。”年轻的动物学家不好意思地对他笑了笑，“今天的轮船早餐里有烟熏鸡胸肉三明治。请稍等一会，我去上面拿两份过来。”

 

轮船的大厨手艺称不上精明，但三明治还是满足了两人肠胃的需求。喝着纽特为两人准备的牛奶——格雷夫斯希望那的确是牛的奶——他们开始谈论起了这次的行程。

 

“那么，接下来有什么打算？”格雷夫斯问道，“我听说到达英国后，忒修斯会前来接应。”

 

“是的……MACUSA那边似乎已经和他取得联系了。”纽特看着眼前的美国傲罗，这个人某种意义上和他的哥哥是同事，听语气就算两人认识也毫不奇怪，“所以在回到英国之前，我们要做的就是尽早把你的伤养好。”

 

听到这话，格雷夫斯奇妙地沉默了一下。

 

“……MACUSA的人是这么对你说的吗？”

 

“我想是的，皮克科瑞主席也说希望你能尽早康复……怎么了吗，格雷夫斯先生？”纽特疑惑地问。

 

“尽早康复啊……”格雷夫斯看了一眼他身上的伤口，纽特注意到他的眼里闪过一丝淡漠，“这些伤，纽特，它们实际上无关紧要。”

 

他的手指轻轻按压在缠绕在身上的白色绷带上，仿佛透过那些纱布还能鲜明地触摸到底下惊心动魄的伤口。纽特昨晚在治疗档案里见过那些伤口，在野外与野生的神奇动物斗智斗勇的期间他也曾受过同样重的伤，但黑魔法造成的伤口却和动物们造成的不一样——每一道伤痕都瞄准了要害——瞄准得该死的精确，所有的咒语都带着明白的恶意剜得既深且重，带有仓促的临时治疗咒语痕迹的伤口总是很快又被再度撕裂开，在同一个位置，不断地，狠毒地，反复创造着无法愈合的创口。

 

但那个受伤者本人却用漠不关心的眼神看着这一切，仿佛那是什么只需要舔舔就会好的擦伤一般。纽特看到他平静的灰黑色眼睛深处，有某种巨大的开裂的空洞的痕迹。这眼神使他想起自己刚把那只雷鸟从埃及盗猎者的残忍囚禁中解救出来时所看到的，尽管满身伤痕，但依然坚韧、美丽，同时充满了黑色的不安稳的那双眼睛。

 

“你应该听说了，格林德沃的追兵仍在美国境内寻找我。”沉默了一会儿，格雷夫斯开口道，“在被黑魔王控制的这段期间，我不可避免地接触到了一些东西——这些东西正是MACUSA想要的。关于黑魔王的秘密，他的弱点，或者是其他的任何情报都好。只要是对对抗格林德沃和他手下的军队有利的消息，在这里——”

 

他指了指自己的脑子。

 

“这些才是重要的东西，纽特。”

 

格雷夫斯闭上眼睛，把自己靠在椅子的椅背上。

 

“MACUSA不希望我死。当然，我死了他们也会很麻烦，但更重要的是，他们不能让我脑子里的东西跟着我一起被埋到黑暗的土壤里去。但这就是可笑的地方所在了——”

 

他睁开眼睛看着纽特，瞳孔里仿佛嘲笑命运一般露出了一丝苦涩的讽刺的神色。

 

“我想不起来了，纽特。我忘得一干二净，和黑魔王有接触的那段时间的记忆，全部忘得一干二净。”

 

看到年轻的动物学家惊讶地望着他，格雷夫斯像是意料之中般地笑了笑。

 

“国会把我交给你，一方面是为了躲避黑巫师的追捕，另一方面，大概也是寄希望于你能治好我的失忆——不过鉴于他们什么都没告诉你，我想可能他们也没有在你身上放太多的希望。等到了英国，忒修斯应该会有别的办法吧。”

 

“这么说，皮克科瑞主席说你现在的状况无法配合调查，也是因为……”

 

“没错。”格雷夫斯接过纽特的话，“那并不是在说我身上的伤，而是在说精神上的——我失忆的状况。对失去了记忆的巫师，即使动用摄神取念也无法对失去的记忆进行调查。这可能是一件极其危险的事，虽然格林德沃暂时已经落网，但毕竟大量的残余势力还潜藏在法律范围之外。所以国会才会这么着急，格林德沃既然已经有所行动，那么就意味着他的部下们绝对不会没有动作。因此对现在这种危机四伏的状况来说，任何一点的情报都是必要的。如果我的脑子里真的有什么重要的消息，早一分一秒拿出来都可能会产生不一样的影响。”

 

灰黑色的眸子锐利而又淡漠，仿佛在讲述着别人身上发生的事似的。

 

“所以，纽特，你不必花太多的时间和精力在那些无关紧要的伤口上。你只要专注于脑部的损伤就好——这里面可能隐藏着失去记忆的关键。当然，也不需要有太大的负担，实在不行的话，等我们到了英国忒修斯会有办法的。”

 

格雷夫斯对低着头沉默的魔法生物学家说着宽慰的话。但对方听到这话却抬起头来，蓝绿色的眼睛看着他。

 

“我知道了，格雷夫斯先生。关于你失忆的症状，我会试着想办法的。但是在那之前，让我们先把你身上的伤治好。”

 

“……你是不是没有听懂我说的话？”格雷夫斯微微蹙眉，望着面前这个年轻人，“我应该说过了，我身上的伤根本无关紧要，没有人会在乎这些皮外伤。”

 

“当然有人会在乎。”棕发的英国男巫认真地反驳，“我会在乎，蒂娜会在乎，奎妮也会在乎，还有很多很多的人，我相信他们都会在乎。”

 

格雷夫斯皱着眉看着那张认真的脸，这个人看起来不像是在信口开河。

 

“这段时间，就请你安心接受治疗吧。”纽特对他说，“至于你记忆方面所受的创伤，我和忒修斯会想办法的。但这不是为了MACUSA，是为了你，格雷夫斯先生——你才是我的治疗对象。”

 

动物学家坚定地看着安全部长，后者看着他眨了眨眼，仿佛思考了一下。

 

然后他莞尔而笑。

 

“那就拜托你了，神奇动物学家先生。”


End file.
